Burning Bridges (Prequal)
by Albinoduckling
Summary: A quick look into my upcoming new fic based around Red and Yellows children, Sinopia and Rose. Manga universe. Please read and review.


**_Hello everyone I'm Albinoduckling. This is my first story and I am rather proud of it! It's a little oneshot that is a mini prequel to a large multi chapter fic I'm hoping to start if this one garners enough attention. If not I will probably post some more prequel like oneshots till I get a winner. A little system, so that I can tell whether or not an idea is worth following through with. Please enjoy and leave a review!_**

"Hi people my names Sinopia!

I'm Seven, have red eyes, blonde hair added to some mighty fine features even if I do say so myself! I'm the daughter of Pokémon sensation Red and his very talented wife, the healer all the way from Viridian forest... Mrs Yellow Ketchum!

My little montage above allows me to set the scene for my true purpose... To give you lovely ladies and gentleman (yes you guys) a fabulous glimpse into my everyday life! Oh and I suppose I can tell you a few bits about my crackpot family along the way!

So here we are, the talking's all done and my world shall now be open to your peering eyes (you naughty peeping toms!), let us begin!

Okay every morning at exactly Eight O'clock I wake up and help my very, very special Papa (Who would be even more special if he bought his _ever_ so loving daughter a Vulpix/Growlithe/Teddiursa) feed all the Pokémon. By that I mean he feeds all the big and tough ones, while I have to take care of all the _nice, kind_ and _safe_ ones_._

Or so Mama Thinks, in actual fact Papa just lazes about with Pika while I have to chase all of his undisciplined little scamps around _five acres _of land! It's no wonder I don't want to get up in the morning! However that's not even the worst of it!

Then once my feet are practically bleeding from chasing that thrice damme- I mean darned, Vee all over the shop, I Then have to go back inside and help my _Mother_ clean the Pokémon and let me tell you, it isn't as easy as it looks.

First one of us has to hold down the selected victim- I mean grateful friend whilst the other (mainly me) has to make sure it is completely wet, risking bites, burns, sudden blasts of water to the face and I don't even want to talk about what happens when you bathe electric types... (Shudder)!

The next step is very simple and obvious but somehow still manages to cause massive amounts of pain; in essence what you are doing is making sure that every inch of your current project is covered in a fair amount of soap. Doesn't sound too hard hmm? Think again.

The problem is that the Pokémon's instincts don't get the fact that it is just a cleaning substance, no the Pokémon's instincts dictate that you are trying to poison it. So it does what comes naturally, it attacks with everything it's got. The results aren't that pretty for you... However the Pokémon looks absolutely gorgeous!

This usually carries on until about One O'clock by which time the devil that is my sister Rose is awake. I swear that creature could give Snorlax a run for its money, and not just in sleeping! You see my sister is what one might call a wild child.

Basically she does what she wants, when she wants, and with whomever she wants, even though it brings her nothing but trouble!

Don't believe me? Well then listen to this:

A few months ago she met a new boy at Cinncibar islands and they got together. It all seemed good enough at the time; In fact we all thought it was a godsend! I mean a nice eligible guy, who wasn't on drugs was interested in my sister! So all was good until one day we couldn't find her!

Well to cut a long story short he was Giovanni's son and had kidnapped her for revenge and then, thanks to mine and Papas friend Green, she was rescued and brought back.

But ever since then nothing has been the same... My sister spends all her time at Viridian gym and my dad spends all his time yelling at Green to, I quote "Stay away from his Daughter!"

Now that I don't get, I mean shouldn't we be thanking Green? I mean sure he spends all his time with Rose, and that's a bit weird, but that doesn't Papa should try to set Pika on him!

Anyway once I've had my lunch I'm allowed to do whatever I want. It could be anything from going shopping to helping at the lab. But recently I've started going into the woods more often! I mean they are really pretty and there are lots of interesting things to see! However if you can keep a secret I'll tell you the real reason why I go to the woods all the time...

You see a few weeks ago I heard some crying in the woods, so being the nice person I am, I went to investigate. It took me a while (and a lot of scratches) to get to the source of the crying, but when I did... You will never guess what I found...

I found the cutest little Vulpix puppy, all curled up in a ball! So I did the only thing I could think of, I stroked it! At first I was afraid it might bite me, but as time went on it became clear that it had a lovely heart.

After two or three days it became apparent that we were going to be great friends! That was when I realised that I wanted to be a trainer. After I realised that our play dates became training sessions!

Our aim is to be the best that we can be and the only way to do that is to train as hard as we can! It started of kinda slow but now we are doing better that I even thought possible! One day where going to show the world that we are not just Pokémon feeders or Pokémon washer. We are going to prove our worth as real Pokémon trainers.

However there's just one slight problem, you see I can't actually buy poke balls so I'm always a bit worried that she might have left whenever I come back to see her! It's not that I don't trust her... I just find that sometimes I'm a little apprehensive!

Anyway that doesn't matter because I know that one day I'm going to make my sister, my mother and my father know that I have my own talents!

I'm going to have to burn my bridges if I want to be free assumptions and judgement


End file.
